The temperature measuring probe described in DE 10 2005 015 028 A1 has an outer shell including an electrically conductive section and an electrically insulating section. The electrically conductive section of the hollow outer shell contains at least one temperature sensor in the form of a resonator, and the electrically insulating section contains an antenna in the form of a shortened monopole. The temperature sensor and the antenna are electrically conductively connected to each other. For reasons of space, the antenna is configured as a shortened monopole. Thus, the temperature measuring probe can be made particularly compact. In order to improve the impedance matching of the shortened monopole antenna to the resonator, the antenna has a loading coil. Impedance matching is advantageous for shortened monopoles, because they generally have a very low impedance, which limits power transfer from and to the resonator.